Histoire pas de but qui passe le temps
by Lillie Joe
Summary: Le titre est assez explicite en lui même. Visual Kei. Sois updater 1 fois au 6 mois ou 8 fois en un jour.
1. Début

Titre : Histoire pas de but qui passe le temps

Titre : Histoire pas de but qui passe le temps

Auteur : Kasumi

Base : Plein d'affaire

Disclamer : Personne m'appartient, a par leur personnalité dans l'histoire XD

Rating : Général, quoi que… pas sur en mm temps

Genre : N'importe quoi, Random

Warning : Étrange

Pairing : y'en a pas vraiment…

Commentaire de l'auteur : Alors pour une raison inconnu de tous, Kasumi après une semaine complète de fièvre et d'emerdage a fond a décidé de faire l'histoire qui suis pour des raison inconnu….TA GUEULE TU LA DIT, l'histoire a pas de sens comme ma syntaxe ok? (LOL j'ai fait 6 chapitre en mm pas 20 minute xD) (note : Je ne sais pas si on peut considéré ça comme une fic vu sa débilité)

Alors oui, dans le rôle de l'amputé de guerre : Reita!!

Reita : J'ai perdu mon nez l'hors de la guerre oui oui, maintenant quand j'ai la grippe sa fait un jet, c'est pour sa le bandeau c'est un mouchoir permanant

AHAHA HANDICAPÉ

Reita : Ta gueule c'est à cause de la mine atomique quand je me suis enfargé dans une girafe, je suis tombé pleine gueule dedans

Kozi : Sa explique pourquoi tu te cache la moitié de la face avec tes cheveux

Reita : hnfjkghfsod;lgjds;lf rien à dire PIS D'OÙ TU SORS

Kozi : De tes fesses 8D

biiiiiiiiiiiiiip

Ensuite dans le rôle de la Drama-queen muette qui parle avec ses yeux, Mana!

Mana : ….

Suivit de son traducteur, pédophile, zoophile, homme-plastique : Gackt!

Mana : …

Reita : Quesqu'il a dit?

Gackt : Ben la rien ta ben vu

Kozi : HIIIIIIII fait pipi partout

Ensuite dans le rôle de la pute mort-vivante en chaleur : Peggy!

Peggy: Fuck me! Fuck me!

Gackt : Ok 8DDD

Peggy : Euh… chu en chaleur mais pas a se point la

Ensuite dans le rôle du lutin du père noël : Arisu

Arisu : Moi je lance des kleenex! lance des kleenex

Mana : …

Arisu : C'est tout

Ensuite dans le rôle de « l'homme de la situation en g-string » : Dada!

Dada : Aha! Oui moi! Et c'est ma girafe sa prend sa girafe sur le champ de mine

Reita : Aaah c'est à cause de toi que je suis un handicapé!!

Dada : Ben la messemble que sa se voit une girafe sur un champ de mine

Reita : Ta gueule chu pas handicapé!

Dada : Ben tu la dit tantôt

Reita : Aaaaah man ta gueule ta un g-string j'te parle pu

Ensuite dans le rôle de la lumière du fard : Kalm

Kozi : Aaah arrête de me regarder je vois plu rien!

Dada : Lance-s-y des tomate-cerise

Kozi : lance des tomate-cerise

Kalm : HIIIIIII OO

Ensuite…. Beigfdasmnflkas,nfas garde la je vais ben mettre le monde que je veut la


	2. Chapitre 1

Titre : Histoire pas de but qui passe le temps

Chapitre un – TABARNAK YA DES CHAPITRE

Le soleil brillais dans le ciel rempli de mouette

Mana : …

Kozi : Quesqu'y dit?

Gackt : Y'aime pas les mouettes

Quand tout a coup un orignal tomba du ciel

Reita : AAAH UN ORIGINAL

Kozi : Pas un original un orignal

Reita : Mais ta gueule

Dada : Attendez je suis l'homme de la situation, cette bête a moitié morte au sol nous regarde avec un air de défi! Go G-string montre lui qu'on n'est pas des pipis

Kozi : HIIIIIIII pisse partout

Orignal : se noie

Kalm : Ça ben l'air que tu la battu Kozi

Dada : Pfffff je montrerai ma valeur un jour!

Kozi : Va-t-'en y fait soleil!! tire des tomate-cerise

Kalm : HIIIIIIIII OO


	3. Chapitre 2

Titre : Histoire pas de but qui passe le temps

Chapitre deux – Déjà?

Comme d'habitude Kozi faisait pipi

Kozi : HIIIIIIIIIII pisse partout

Peggy : Aaah moi sa m'excite le pipi! Fuck me! Fuck me!

Reita : Ouais mais sa pu

Kozi : Mais ta pas de nez

Reita : Mais ta gueule!

Quand tout à coup un enfant passa par la

Kyo : lalala je suis un enfant vierge de la vie qui aime vomir sur les gens

Gackt : Un enfant! Envoueille le magnum montre lui se qu'on ai capable dézippe son pantalon et fait tourner son junior

Mana : ….

Kozi : HIIII pisse partout

Peggy : Aaah des ptit enfant plein de pipi j'aime sa aussi

Kyo : SOUUUUPPPP cri de surprise ta un beau missile

Gackt : Ouais je sais BD

Mana : …

Gackt : Mana arrête de me déconcentrer maudite pie!

Peggy : j'peux tu avoir l'enfant aussi?

Gackt : pleure non yé a moi!

Reita : Mais ta gueule!

Kyo : vomi partout

Kozi : yééé un ami pisse partout


	4. Chapitre 3

Titre : Histoire pas de but qui passe le temps

Chapitre 3 – Ouin c'est sa

Dans la fabrique de jouet :

Arisu : Père noël? On fait quoi du sapin? C'est pu noël

Miyavi (C'est le père noël tsé) : You peut enter it in les fesse de Gackt, I'm pas pire sure that il va aimer ça

Arisu : Mais la moi sa me stresse lance des kleenex

Miyavi : Bon ben I will le faire!

A quecpart ou y sont :

Kozi : Pisse partout Le pipi c'est mieux

Kyo : vomi partout non c'est le vomi

Reita : enlève son bandeau éternue et morve partout non c'est la morve

Miyavi : ohoho!

Dada : C'est le père noël!!

G-String la giraffe: Jui (jeu de mot)

Kalm : C'est ben cool! OO allume partout

Kozi : J'ai pas eu de cadeau moi lance des tomate-cerise a Kalm

Miyavi : Ouais but I don't care car I suis la for puting le sapin in the fesse a Gackt

Mana : ……………

Gackt : Mana c'est mon cadeau arrête d'être jaloux

Peggy : C'est toujours les trous d'cul qui on toute…

Arisu : ben on peut ben vous mettre les décorations!

Tous : YÉÉÉ!!

Ce fut ainsi un noël plein de sodomie


	5. Chapitre 4

Titre : Histoire pas de but qui passe le temps

Chapitre 4 – 54ubdjgbfmx,znv m n xcg yusdhaxgv

Dans le far :

Kalm : HIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII y tourne

Dans le bateau :

Kozi a la barre : AAAAAAAAH UN ICEBERG

Reita : Ta gueule C'est juste Michiru

Gackt : Mana conduit un peu je dois enlever encore quelque épine pleine de résine de sapin qui me sorte de l'anus

Mana : …

Gackt : Je sais que toi le verre de boule de noël ca fait plus mal mais la sa jute

Kozi : HIIIIIIIIIIII pisse partout

Arisu : NOOOOOOOOON LE BATEAU COULE lance des kleenex

Peggy : Des Bounty sa serai plus efficace

Michiru : J'ai faim

Peggy : Mange-moi! 8P

Michiru : Ok 8D voit pas le coté sexuel

Dada : Attendez je suis l'homme de la situation je vais tous vous sauvé!!

Dada pris sa girafe et s'en servit comme rame

Kozi : aaah c'est le far de Kalm!

Miyavi : I ai power de Christmas noël genre lève les bras

Bateau : coule car ya des décorations en plus alors sa fait plus de poids

Arisu : Aaah non on va mourir, vite le signal de détresse!!

Miyavi : crache des boule de feu dans le ciel

Le traineau du père noël apparu dans le ciel mais Miyavi le shoota par accident avec ses boule de feu

Dada : aha moi j'ai la solution car j'ai un string! souffle sa girafe par l'anus

La girafe devint une girafe gonflable et l'utilisèrent comme radeau en utilisant le reste du sapin sortant du cul de Gackt comme rame


	6. Chapitre 5

Titre : Histoire pas de but qui passe le temps

Chapitre 5 – KAAKANALFdshjav ANANA TSÉ

Michiru : Faut que je m'achète un rideau, on va prendre l'autobus

Kozi : Ok si je peux faire pipi sa me va lance des tomate-cerise a Kalm

Kalm : Hey je dormais!

Reita : C'est pour sa qui bougeais pas!

Kyo : YÉÉÉ UN VOYAGE

Dada : Peggy lâche ma girafe on va embarquer

Peggy : Ok…

Le bus arriva

Yuki (C'est le chauffeur de bus qui fantasme sur les Bulbasaur) : Bonjour donnez moi vos billet

Peggy : vient le chercher 8D

Yuki : déguise toi en Bulbasaur et ok

Kozi : HIIIII pisse partout

Mana : …

Gackt : arrête d'envier le zizi de Kozi, le mien est mieux

Yuki : On fait tu un band? 8D

Michiru : Après qu'on soit allé au magasin

Yuki : ok

Ils arrivèrent au magasin, Yuki laissa son autobus, et allèrent dans le magasin de rideau

Yuki (le gars frustrer qui se prend pour un rideau) : ACHETER MOI UN RIDEAU TABANARK

Michiru : Ben c'est pour sa qu'on est venu

Kozi : HIII pisse partout

Yuki : Ben quesque t'attend pour l'acheter criss

Michiru : Je viens d'entrer dans le magasin

Yuki : C'pas une raison esti achète le donc

Kyo: vomit sur Yuki SOO I CAN'T LIVE

Yuki : Hey on a Presque le même nom!

Yuki : Pas pantoute, ta gueule caliss

Michiru : prend Yuki et l'achète

Kozi : pisse dessus au moins yé absorbant, je l'aime ben


	7. Chapitre 6

Titre : Histoire pas de but qui passe le temps

Chapitre 6 – Détectivons

Kyo : vomi mais si Sherlock Holmes nous trouve!

Reita : Mais ta gueule Sherlock Holmes est mort

Yuki : Sherlock Holmes a jamais exister caliss

Reita : Ta gueule arrete de brisé mes alibi!

Mana : …

Michiru : De quoi y parle?

Yuki : BLEBLEBLE CRISS

Kozi : HIII pisse partout


	8. Chapitre 7

Titre : Histoire pas de but qui passe le temps

Chapitre 7 – TABARUNAKU!

Michiru : Je faisais rejet fac je me suis trouvé une expression : LOLLL

Yuki : C'est quand qu'on fait le band?

Mana : …

Gackt : Y dit qui nous faut un faut un drummer

Yura (la Barbie qui joue du tambourin et qui lance des bébés en missile) : MOI JE JOUE DU DRUM sort son tambourin

Reita : Ta gueule tu joue du tambourin, c'est looser un tambourin!

Yura : Ben regarder mes talents! fait un solo de tambourin

Kozi : HIIII pisse partout

Yura : Ark! Genre que pisse moi pas dessus! lance un bébé-missile ROKETTO BAIBI

Kyo : Lui aussi a un beau missile vomi

Gackt : Non! T'es à moi! J't'aime pas, mon magnum est mieux!

Yura : Tu veux faire un combat? 8D

Gackt : Ouais!! dézippe son pantalon

Yura : sort ses bébé et les accroche a ses missile

Yuki : Faite attention au rideau tabarnak!

Pendant se combat du siècle, Yuki regardait au alentour

Yuki : Aaah un papillon, je le veux comme drummer, Yé plus cool que lui

Yura : Noooon çç lance un bébé-missile

Kalm : Bon ben le band est créer allume partout

Kozi : HIII pisse partout

Yuki : lance-s-y des tomate-cerise caliss quesque t'attend!

Kozi : Ben la garde, j'pisse la

Yuki : Ben criss donne moué sa d'abord tabarnak lance des tomate-cerise a Kalm

Kalm : HIII OO


	9. Chapitre 8

Titre : Histoire pas de but qui passe le temps

Chapitre 8 – Band yo yoyobjdsfgbvjfcsa,

Malice Mizer était créer

Gackt : On est full cool, ben surtout moi la se flatte le magnum

Mana :…

Yuki : Euh non Kami est plus cool que toi

Kozi : HIII pisse partout

Drum : fait des électro shoc a cause du pipi

Kami (le papillon qui joue du drum) : je meeeuuuurrttt

Gackt : Aaah Kozi ta tuer notre drummeur

Michiru : LOL

Reita : Ta gueule criss

Peggy : Quesque vous aller faire? yeux pervert

Gackt : Ben je quitte le band, vient t'en junior s'en va

Yura : Ben j'peux entrer dans le band 8D lance un bébé rocket Roketto baibiii

Mana : …

Yuki : flatte un bulbasaur bon ben je vais laisser faire pour le band


	10. Chapitre 9

Titre : Histoire pas de but qui passe le temps

Chapitre 9 – C'EST MÊME PAS UNE SUITE FAC FUCK YOU

Peggy : MON ANUUUUSUSSSSGNSDKSSSSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUUSSSS

Reita : Mais ta gueule! Check l'autre qui est trisomique

Kozi : Check l'autre qui est handicapé pisse partout

Kalm : Check l'autre qui pisse allume partout

Kyo : SNGIDSGAD afasgfbajkg vomi partout

Yura : Check l'autre qui se pratique pour la St-Jean lance un bébé-missile

Michiru : LOL genre que Opa opa tsé

Kozi : Ta quelque chose contre mon pipi toi? HEIN HEIN CRACHE MOI DANS FACE VOIR

Kalm : j'ai pas de bouche

Dada : Tu le sais ben que t'en a une, arrête de vivre dans mes lyrics supposément sensé qui sont fait pour rire de la gueule des personnes qui les aimes, hein G-String

G-String : meuh HHHHHH (bien inspiré)

Gackt : Ouin moi j'ai envie de me brassé le magnum, enwoye junior

Mana : …

Gackt : Ben oui tu peux la toucher tite cochonne qui joue en live avec Michael Jackson

Reita : HEY TA GUEULE MICHAEL C'EST MON IDOLE

Gackt : ben toi-même, j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un noseless on est occupé avec mon pipi

Kozi : HIIII pisse partout

Peggy : danse sous la pluie jaune

Yuki : BEN C'EST ÇA CALISS SALIT LES RIDEAUX


	11. Chapitre 10

Titre : Histoire pas de but qui passe le temps

Chapitre 10 – dmbfkmesdbfjkdsbgjksdbgsdjkb FUCK YA LES BUANDRIE

Kozi : dans l'rouleau HIIIIIIIIIIIIII pisse partout

Yuki : BEN C'EST SA SALIT LES RIDEAUX TABANARK

Kalm : Ouin Kozi c'est pas cool de salir les vêtements propre

Reita : OUIN GENRE QUE MOI J'AI PAS DE NEZ PIS SA PU LA PISSE EN CRISS

Michiru : LOL sa rime

Reita : Mais ta gueule

Kozi : Ouin mais la c'était la batch pour le château Frontenac, tsé ceux qui font des tache brune sur leur tête d'oreiller

Gackt : Ouin moi pis mon magnum on dit que c'est pas grave finalement

Mana : …

flash back de Mana

Gackt : GENRE QUE DIX DOIGT DIN FESSSE YEAH

Mana : DIX!

fin du flashback

Dada : Mais c'est quoi le rapport?

Yuki : Je le sais pas mais moi se me donne envie de me toucher

Peggy : Oh yeah moi je l'ai ben aimé votre trip sexuelle flash backé

Yuki : JOUER PAS À TOUCHE PIPI DANS LES RIDEAU CALISS

Chapitre 11 – AOZOROROROOTDSAAAAA C'EST POUR TOIIII 8B!!

un chien apparait de nulle part  
Michiru : LOL un chien!

Gackt : OMG MAGNUM TA VU ÇA

Magnum de Gackt : zuizuiiii (c'est le langage des pénis voyez vous)

Gackt : VITE FAUT L'ENCULER!

Mana : …

Gackt : Non Mana yé a moi. dézippe son pantalon et arrive pour encule le chien

Chien : OW MAJESTIC! D'où vient cette pénétration soudaine?

Dada : Aha! Un chien qui parle!

Chien : Chu pas un chien! Je suis Angel Taka! CHU UN SUPER HÉRO PITCHIOU PITCHIOU

Kozi : OMG PITCHIOU PITCHIOU? HIIII pisse partout

Gackt : ARK T'ES UN HUMAIN DE MON ÂGE C'EST BEN DÉGEULASSE s'en va en courant MON MAGNUM EST SOUILLÉ!

Yura : Ouin bon c'est pas que tes histoire de pénis nous intéresse pas mais c'est ça ROKETTO BAIBI lance un bébé-rocket

Kalm : Ça doit être la première histoire où c'est juste Gackt qui se frustre  
Reita : Ouin mais c'est parce qu'on a rien à dire

Kyo : Même quand tu dis quelque chose c'est pas intéressant GRUUUUUUU vomi partout

Reita : Non mais ta gueule! Tu vomi tu pu!

Peggy : arrive en courant MARDE J'AI MANQUÉ UNE ENCULADE FAUT QUE J'ME FROTTE se frotte sur Yuki

Yuki : RESPECTÉ DONC L'MOBILIER TABANARK


	12. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 – AOZOROROROOTDSAAAAA C'EST POUR TOIIII 8B!!!

*un chien apparait de nulle part*  
Michiru : LOL un chien!

Gackt : OMG MAGNUM TA VU ÇA

Magnum de Gackt : zuizuiiii (c'est le langage des pénis voyez vous)

Gackt : VITE FAUT L'ENCULER!

Mana : …

Gackt : Non Mana yé a moi. *dézippe son pantalon et arrive pour encule le chien*

Chien : OW MAJESTIC! D'où vient cette pénétration soudaine?

Dada : Aha! Un chien qui parle!

Chien : Chu pas un chien! Je suis Angel Taka! CHU UN SUPER HÉRO PITCHIOU PITCHIOU

Kozi : OMG PITCHIOU PITCHIOU? HIIII *pisse partout*

Gackt : ARK T'ES UN HUMAIN DE MON ÂGE C'EST BEN DÉGEULASSE *s'en va en courant* MON MAGNUM EST SOUILLÉ!

Yura : Ouin bon c'est pas que tes histoire de pénis nous intéresse pas mais c'est ça ROKETTO BAIBI *lance un bébé-rocket*

Kalm : Ça doit être la première histoire où c'est juste Gackt qui se frustre  
Reita : Ouin mais c'est parce qu'on a rien à dire

Kyo : Même quand tu dis quelque chose c'est pas intéressant GRUUUUUUU *vomi partout*

Reita : Non mais ta gueule! Tu vomi tu pu!

Peggy : *arrive en courant* MARDE J'AI MANQUÉ UNE ENCULADE FAUT QUE J'ME FROTTE *se frotte sur Yuki*

Yuki : RESPECTÉ DONC L'MOBILIER TABANARK


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 – VISUAL = JAPAN LOLOL

Yuki le rideau la : ESTI MAN TABARNAK CHECKER MOUÉ ESTI

Gackt : oui?

Yuki : -se m'est les bras sur le tête- CHU TELLEMENT MARIE CALISS

Kyo : MAN ESTI QUE T'ES UN TRANSFORMER

Angel Taka : HIN WOUF CALISS

Rei : J'en roule a terre esti –roule-

Reita : Mais ta gueule t'es qui toué?

Kyo : MAN UNE TOUPIE BEYBLADE POUÉLU

Michiru : LOL


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 – LALA SONG FOR MIRACURU LOVE FROM MELODYYY

Kalm : FEFI A L'HORIZON! *allume vers un fefi*

Shuji *le fefi en question* : WOOHOO JE SHINE *danse fifement*

Reita : TABARNAK Y'AVAIS PAS ASSEZ DE FIF ICIT

Gackt : Ça doit être mon junior qui les attires, quoi que ça me déplait pas

Michiru : LOL

Shuji : C'est quoi ça c'est un rideau?

Yuki : TOUCHE MOUÉ PAS CALISS

Kozi : C'est ben beau tout ça mais j'ai pas encore fait pepi

Angel Taka : Wouf

Kozi : TU NE M'ARRÊTERA PAS DANS MA DESTINÉE *cour en pissant partout*  
Mana : …


End file.
